1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive bracket, and particularly to a drive bracket having a locking device for readily assembling or removing a data storage device to or from the drive bracket, and for reducing leakage of electromagnetic waves from the drive bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different means and devices are used to mount data storage devices to a drive bracket of a computer enclosure. These data storage devices include, for example, hard disk drives (HDDs), floppy disk drives (FDDs), and compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drives. An old conventional means is to directly screw the data storage devices to the drive bracket. An example of this means is disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 87204479. However, the device disclosed requires a screwdriver, which is unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
An improved means to overcome the above shortcomings is to have a pair of guide rails attached to opposite side walls of the bracket. A pair of sliding rails is then attached to opposite sides of the data storage device, for sliding in the guide rails of the bracket. Thus, the data storage device can be readily slid into and secured to the bracket. An example of this means is disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 89204144. However, the rails are between the bracket and the data storage device, and form an enlarged space thereat. This results in increased risk of electromagnetic interference (EMI) originating from the bracket.
Thus, an improved mounting apparatus for data storage devices which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.